Cinnamon Cookie/LINE
Cinnamon Cookie is an S-grade Cookie that was released in February 2016 together with the remaining 50 floors of Tower of Frozen Waves. Skill Performs various Card Tricks at a given interval. Surprises with Revival Magic one time. (More frequent Card Tricks with upgrades.) Description Sweet cinnamon powder lightly scatters each time this Cookie swings its cape. This delightful Cookie insists on showing its Card Tricks, which are so hectic, as they go up and down from side to side, it is almost impossible to follow. Some of the other Cookies at times refer to Cinnamon Cookie as frivolous. But as long as a single Cookie enjoys the show, it must go on. Keep your distance, being too close to this sweet scented magician will make you sneeze. Poof! Strategy There are four possible situations when the cards will come from: * The cards will replace normal jellies ahead of the Cookie, just like an All-Bear Jelly. * Obstacles will be changed into cards. Cards then will fall into the platform so the Cookie can collect them easily. * If there is a big hole ahead of the Cookie, there is a chance that the cards will burst out from the hole. * Cards will appear and fall from the top of the screen. This happens more often if none of three conditions mentioned above does not apply, such as anywhere near the Big Energy Potion. Note, that you will need some kind of Magnetic Aura to be able to collect the cards effectively, as Cinnamon Cookie does not emit Magnetic Aura whenever the ability triggers. You will get about 1 to 3 million points for each trigger if you collect all the cards. Treasures for Cinnamon Cookie will be relatively simple. It is going to need help collecting all the cards that will pop out frequently, so giving it treasures such as Magnetic Energy Recovery Drink will be helpful. You can also use either a Specially made Flaming Cocktail or Supremely Yummy Monster Muffin for the last slot. However, Cinnamon Cookie does revive itself once after you run out of energy. For high scoring, it is recommended to use Cinnamon Cookie as a relay, and for now, the high scoring combination is Herb Cookie with Cinnamon Cookie as a relay, where the Jelly Flowers produced by Herb Teapot can be converted to Card Jellies. Statistics Possible Combination Bonus Loading Messages *Think of a card. *How about a magic trick? *Come, come! The show is about to begin! *Are you watching closely? *The closer you look, the less you'll see. *Ready to be amazed? *Watch me pull a rabbit out of my hat. *Is this your card? *Now you see me. Now you don't. Updates *June 28, 2016 **Combi Bonus changed from Extra points for all Jellies to Extra points for Cinnamon Card Jelly. Trivia * It currently has the third fastest green bar charging ability in the game at max level, only beaten by Pink Choco Cookie and Cream Puff Cookie. * It is the fifth Cookie in the game that can self revive. The others are Zombie Cookie, Fire Spirit Cookie, Pirate Cookie and Muay Thai Cookie. ** Cinnamon Cookie being able to self revive is likely a play on how magicians seem to always come back from the "brink of death" at the end of specific magic tricks. * It is the fourth Cookie to be referred to in the description as "it". The first three are Angel Cookie, Snow Sugar Cookie, and Peppermint Cookie. * When it runs out of Energy by colliding into an obstacle, it vanishes completely, leaving behind its top hat and wand. ** However, this is not the case anymore after the Halloween Party 2016, in which it just falls onto the ground after colliding. This is only the case for Kakao Cookie Run; LINE Cookie Run does not have this scenario yet. * It is the first Cookie thus far that permanently has one eye closed everywhere in the game, including the time that it is used to run in any of the episodes. However, one could argue that Pirate Cookie is the first since he wears an eye patch or Peach Cookie was the first to be seen with one of her eyes visibly closed in the game, but both of her eyes are open when used in the game. ** After the Halloween Party 2016, it can be noted that there are a few sprites, notably the jumping sprite, in which you can see that both eyes of Cinnamon Cookie are open. This is only the case for Kakao Cookie Run; LINE Cookie Run does not have this scenario yet. * In Cinnamon Cookie's sprite in the Cookie list and loading message screen, its right eye is closed. But on Cinnamon Cookie's running sprites, its left eye is the one closed. * In the Kakao Cookie Run files, it is labeled ch60 (which essentially means Character #60) but Macaron Cookie is ch59, which means that Macaron Cookie was made before Cinnamon Cookie but Cinnamon Cookie was released first. This is likely because Devsisters intended Macaron Cookie to be a Christmas release - and this is still true for LINE, as Cinnamon Cookie was released first. * Skating Queen Cookie, Cream Puff Cookie, and Princess Cookie appear on its queen cards. * Ginger Claus (without his beard) and likely Brave Cookie appear on its king cards. * It is the first Cookie released in 2016 in LINE. In Kakao, it was White Choco Cookie. * During the Halloween Party 2016, Cinnamon Cookie dressed up as the black priest, probably based from the 2015 Korean movie The Priests (검은 사제들). Cookie Name in Other Languages *Thai: คุกกี้รสซินนามอน *Japanese: シナモン味クッキー *Traditional Chinese: *Korean: 시나몬맛 쿠키 ko:시나몬맛 쿠키